


What Would I Do Without You?

by DanikaElfStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaElfStone/pseuds/DanikaElfStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Hermione are finally alone in the room of requirement after a DA meeting.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would I Do Without You?

"Hey" Fred said, creeping up behind Hermione, who had been stacking the defence books from the end of their most recent Dumbledore's Army meeting.

"Oh!" she gasped, dropping the books.

Fred laughed, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Hermione twisted around to face him.

"Surprise..." Fred grinned, leaning down to kiss her, "Happy Birthday to me."

"Happy Birthday" She whispered.

"So what's the plan for my birthday treat?" Fred asked with a wink.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?" Hermione laughed, her messy hair falling long and loose down her back, tickling Fred's hands.

They kissed again.

"I never get to see you much these days," Fred sighed, "you work to hard you know!"

"Excuse me! Just I happen to take exams seriously!" Hermione said, but she was still smiling. "I'm not the only one to blame either!"she poked him gently in the ribs, "If you weren't so busy with your joke shop things - which I still disapprove of, by the way - then we would have a lot more time to _have fun..._ "

"If you don't mind _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ are my future career!" He said tickling Hermione so she squealed.

 "Stop! Stop!" Hermione tried to say, gasping for breath as Fred tickled her.

They fell to the ground - which was suddenly covered in crimson cushions - and entered into a terrorising tickle war.

They rolled over each other with Hermione ending up stradling Fred. "Pinned ya!" she laughed.

Fred wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her down into a kiss, he tried to use this as a distraction to roll her over onto her back, but she knew what he was thinking and used his momentum to roll _him_ back over. "Pinned ya again!"

"What would you do without me?" Hermione joked, as she leant down to kiss him again.


End file.
